


PeterXKoume One-Shot

by A_bored_writer_for_fun



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bored_writer_for_fun/pseuds/A_bored_writer_for_fun
Summary: A one-shot I wrote at the behest of the gup_fanfiction channel on Discord, enjoy the smut.
Relationships: Akaboshi Koume/Original Male Chararcter(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	PeterXKoume One-Shot

Peter whimpered as Koume leaned closer to him, just as she took him by surprise and kissed him. After getting over his initial shock, Peter returned it, bringing a hand up to reach around her neck and pull her in more. Peter moaned as Koume's soft hand fondled his erect cock, jerking him off and rubbing the tip. "K-Koume...should we really be doing this?"  
Koume giggled seductively. "I told you. It's alright. Besides, we have to get off somehow, right?" She went back in, kissing him deeply. Here the two were, inside of the empty Panther used by Peter, just the two of them, making out and touching each other. Peter, feeling a bit more bold than usual, slipped his right hand into Koume's collar, undoing the buttons, exposing her bra-covered breasts. With an audible breath, he undid it in one move, to Koume's surprise and pleasure, before that pleasure was intensified by Peter squeezing one of her nipples.  
Peter suddenly closed his eyes and moaned a bit loudly, "K-Koume, I'm gonna-" Before he could finish his sentence, his penis, from all the jerking and teasing, finally shot out its hot sticky load, spraying it onto Koume's breasts. Peter moaned loudly and cutely, while Koume giggled. She licked some of his semen that had gotten on her face before she leaned in and went back to kissing Peter, their tongues swirling and dancing with each other. Before long, Peter felt himself getting hard again, his penis twitching and throbbing for more pleasure.  
Koume licked her lips, before she lifted up her skirt, grinning. Without any words spoken, Peter nodded his eager consent, as he tensed up for the oncoming pleasure.  
Pushing her panties aside, Koume lowered her dripping and wet pussy right onto Peter's penis, moaning as it began to push in deep. "Mmmm...You're kinda big, Peter. It's safe today too, so...go all out?" she smiled nervously. 

"A-Alright." Peter swallowed, grinning, his body tingling from excitement and nerves. He put his hands around her waist, just as Koume fit the rest of his cock inside her. "Mmm. That...feels really good." Peter moaned. Pulling her closer, he licked Koume's nipple, sucking and nibbling it, causing her to moan loudly. In turn, Koume began to move, her pussy's wet walls tightening around Peter's rigid cock, which pulsed, giving a good little shiver to both. Peter bucked his hips, the two moaning together as they pleasured each other without a care in the world. Her hips making soft squishing and clapping noises against Peter's, Koume felt an intense wave of erotic pleasure shoot up her spine, and Peter smiled. It was nice seeing that he was doing a good job, which only made him more excited to reach his climax and release his sticky load. Giving her nipples one last lick, Peter raised himself up, letting him kiss Koume deeply, who immediately returned it. "I'm gonna...Y'know..."  
"It's alright. Just let it all out. I'm gonna cum too. Like, right now." With one final push, the two climaxed, Koume's pussy spraying its hot juices while Peter's cock released an even bigger load than before, this time right inside of Koume's womb. Koume panted, slowly pulling herself off. Peter shivered at the sensitivity of his cock. Now finally off, Koume leaned back, semen leaking from her entrance, while she panted, Peter doing the same, but in his case, little bits of cum dripping off and down onto his lover's thigh.  
"H-hey...do you think...we could...hah...go again?" Peter panted.  
Koume giggled. "I think I'm...too spent."  
"M-makes sense." Peter pulled Koume in with his arms around her waist. "[Ich Liebe Dich. Koume.]" and kissed her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good, I've never really written a sex scene before. Ever.  
> Edit: I retconned the story a little, because of a FuckFic I just wrote that's a prequel to this one.


End file.
